GLSS Treatment Year Two
Previous year: GLSS Treatment Chapter One It was a paradise for men. A team of four, three gorgeous women and one lucky man. And Gamboge was that man. He was lying on his bed, Lailah on one arm, Sherry on the other. As for Sachi, she was on the bed before him. He smiled as she crawled closer. And closer. She was over his legs, his smile growin- SMASH "OWWWW! WHAT THE HECK?!" Gamboge was suddenly very awake. Pealing his face from the desk, a white apron filled his vision. It was obviously Sachi, no one else would be wearing such a thing. Well, no one normal. Not that Sachi was normal... Not as good as the dream, but this isn't so bad either I guess Almost as if someone was reading his mind, his head slammed back down on the desk. This time he could feel the hand that had pushed him. Judging by the feel and positioning, and the fact only one person on his team would do this, it belonged to Lailah. That probably meant this wouldn't be the end of it. "You going to wake up yet pervert?" Standing up, Gamboge turned to face the girl. She was glaring at him. She wasn't happy either, so it was a rather effective glare. But he was the team leader! He couldn't back down from her. "That was quite rude, I was asleep you know. A girl waking a boy should be more like this. Oh Gamboge, please wake up. We need you. If you don't I'll have to ki-" Her fist promptly met his face. As he was bent over holding his face, he had to admit he was asking for that one. It had been a stupid idea to try and joke about it. Though he did think it would have been nice. Maybe. Perhaps if it wasn't someone from his team. "Lets go perv, class is over." "Yes ma'am." Following her meekly, he realised that all the attention of those left in the room was on him. Naturally, they liked to tease him about it. And today was no exception. "Living it up again eh Gamboge?" There was of course, only one response to give. "I wouldn't have it any other way! By the time we leave, I shall be the hare-" Once again, his head hit the nearest desk. He didn't get back up this time though. He was down and out this time. With a sigh, Lailah simply grabbed his foot and began dragging. He'd learn one day. Hopefully. It had been a normal day, as so far as team GLSS was concerned. But they, the girls that is, decided Gamboge needed an intervention. Basically, they thought they needed to do something before an 'incident' occurred. It was less that they didn't trust him, and more that they of all people couldn't have things getting awkward between them. "Look Gamboge, we need to talk about this seriously. No funny business today." Listening intently to Lailah, he noted that even Sherry was present and participating. That really told him how serious they were being. "Ok, I got it. It's just, umm. Can you at least untie me first? If we're going to be serious, I'd prefer to actually be treated the same." They had to admit that he was right about that. Although they did have a reason to resorting to that method. He had a history after all. "There. Now then, lets start. We mostly want a couple of ground rules and an understanding between us." "That sounds fine, go ahead." And so the next hour was spent discussing their new rules and what they each wanted from the others. But the real topic came at the end of all this, and Gamboge could tell from the way Lailah looked at him. "Right, so that's out of the way." "Buut-" "But we need to make some precautions for someone." Three heads turned to face the maid. Sachi didn't even shift on the spot. She might not have even realised what they meant. Which was exactly the problem. She wasn't wary of guys in the slightest and would do anything anyone asked. They'd been fine so far, but it had come to their attention with her in such close proximity to other guys, sooner or later someone would ask the wrong question, and that would be that. And so they had to put a lock on her somehow. "Well, Sachi. This is all about you and well, umm." Gamboge had to look to Lailah. He had no idea what to say. None of them did really, but as a girl she probably had a better idea on how to word it. Not that it mattered much with Sachi, but still. "Ok look sweety. We're kinda worried you might get taken advantage of. By an actual pervert we mean. Gamboge is just dirt, but he's semi intelligent dirt at least." "We want to make sure you're safe if a bigger pervert than Gamboge comes across you." Feeling a little miffed by their comments, Gamboge instead focused on Sachi. And in a moment of brilliance, came across the most perfect and foolproof plan. "Sachi. This is an order. You will not, under any circumstance accept any task or request of a sexual nature from someone outside of this team." Two of the three girls were stunned. The last one bowed deeply. But just before she accepted, Lailah cut in. After slapping Gamboge. "Excluding Gamboge. Only me and Sherry, got that?" Blinking once, Sachi finished bowing. "Of course." Rubbing his cheek, the leader of the team said the rest of his idea. "Furthermore, permit us the power to overrule any request given to you no matter the circumstance and always prioritise ours over any other." This time he wasn't slapped. In fact, Lailah actually looked rather impressed with him. Even Sherry seemed to think he'd been rather smart with his idea. But what surprised all of them was Sachi's reaction. Standing up, she did not bow to them, nor lower her head. Instead she smiled widely. "It would be my pleasure." Chapter Two As a team, GLSS was something of a special case. While other teams carried on as every other team before, they had on more than one occasion been summoned by staff for various reasons. What three of them didn't realise is, Sachi actually had regular meetings with a certain member of staff. But they were soon to find out, in a way they never saw coming. This is what happened to team GLSS halfway through their second year at Beacon. Walking down a hall at Beacon, two good looking students were drawing attention as they passed. Gamboge and Lailah watched them as they went the other way. Lailah was just appreciating the girl's makeup, but Gamboge had something else on his mind. "I feel like we don't look as stylish as them." "Speak for yourself, I look stunning." He couldn't deny that one. He'd seen the magic she did firsthand. She wasn't unattractive without makeup on, but she was something else afterwards. He certainly wasn't complaining either. But he had to admire how she shared her skills on occasion. Though now he thought about it, he had to wonder if it was inspired by their maid friend. "Sachi was off helping someone right? Will she be done in time for training?" "Hah, when has that girl ever been late? Actually, don't answer that. I just remembered the time she was about to travel to Mistral when that girl mentioned wanting something from over there." Gamboge chuckled at that. She was indeed a handful at times, but after a year and a half they'd found most of her quirks. Now it was just a matter of maintaining this peace. They weren't too worried though, after all, Sachi basically did anything they asked. As they continued walking, they came upon Sherry who'd been waiting outside by a tree for them. Or rather, she'd been hoping they wouldn't notice her by the tree and go to training without her. Much to her disappointment, Lailah had no intention of letting her get out of it. "Still no Sachi?" Gamboge was only talking to Sherry in small amounts. He'd found out awhile ago the best way to get her to actually socialise was to either be forceful like Lailah, or build it up with a few shorter bits of conversation. But of course, she only shook her head at this. "Chill, she'll catch up. It's her thing." He could only shrug in response. She was right of course. They'd just have to wait. It was nearly an hour before they started getting concerned. Sachi was late numerous times to numerous things, but being the prompt and efficient girl she was it was rarely more than half an hour. As a self appointed training session this wasn't an issue, if it had been anyone but Sachi. Given the length of time she'd been gone they were worried some task asked of her had caused her to leave the campus. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based work Category:In Progress